


Unwanted Present

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chrismas presents, Christmas fic, Fluff, Horrified Alec, Humor, M/M, Unwanted presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec’s left eye was twitching when he was watching Max unwrapping his early Christmas present for that year. It was a present from uncle Jace and Alec wanted to scream and just run away because for some reason - for some really stupid reason - Jace decided to gift their son a plush doll, that was a spider. Just what kind of a sadist was making plush dolls like that? Sure, it looked cute (not to Alec, by the way) but why? Just why?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Unwanted Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [high_warlock_of_brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/gifts).



> Upon seeing that Lucas, the spider has a plush toy, this idea came to me. It was actually combination of this and a fic that just_another_lightwood_bane has wrote :) It's called Operation Retribution and it's adorable. You should all check it out :P Also gifting this to them because their comments and support mean so much to me and always make me smile. Thank you <3

Alec’s left eye was twitching when he was watching Max unwrapping his early Christmas present for that year. It was a present from uncle Jace and Alec wanted to scream and just run away because  _ for some reason - for some really stupid reason -  _ Jace decided to gift their son a plush doll, that was a spider. Just what kind of a sadist was making plush dolls like that? Sure, it looked cute (not to Alec, by the way) but why? Just  _ why _ ? Alec wanted to cry because the thing was terrifying and it didn’t really matter that it was a plush doll. He was disgusted either way and he was going to punish Jace because to make matters worse -  _ Max loved the damn thing _ and now Alec couldn’t even tear it away from him because he didn’t want to make Blueberry cry and he just shuddered because his future was going to suck. This had to be some kind of a bad omen for the future year and it was all of Jace’s fault because how dared he?!

Magnus was smiling when he was watching the three year old boy happily playing with his new toy and while he was having much fun, Magnus could tell that Alec was not happy about it. And he didn’t like how happy Jace looked by the side. But he was just a happy uncle that got something adorable for his nephew. At least in his eyes, that fucking thing was adorable and Alec was already sending him threats via their Parabatai bond and he could see that Jace was receiving all of the signals very well as he was starting to get really pale and was sweating. Yes, he better sweat because Alec was going to attack when it hurt the most and he then just clicked with his tongue and glanced back at Maxie, who was happily hugging the spider.  _ How, just how could he like that thing?! _

Magnus was laughing then because Alec looked really adorable and desperate. It was kind of hilarious that Max seemed to not only like spider, but he loved the spiders. Much to Alec’s horror, the boy was obsessed with spiders (Alec, again, blaming someone else for that - Simon and his stupid comic books about Mundanes being bitten by spiders and then turning into super heros. He didn’t like it one bit because why in the world did it have to be a spider? Couldn’t it be something cuter - like a bunny? Nope, it had to be spiders) and Alec was just so done with everyone in the room. He was just not in a good mood at all and it only made it worse that his husband was laughing softly and he just wrinkled his nose. Very well, Magnus decided to be a traitor as well. Alec was going to get him back for this. This was utter and true betrayal. 

“Papa, look is a cute spider,” said the little boy and was giggling, giving the stuffed toy kisses upon kisses and Alec felt his stomach turning. How could someone give kisses to such an ugly thing? Again, yes, it was just a toy,  _ but _ it didn’t matter. A spider was a spider - it didn’t matter in what shape or form. Alec was forever going to be disgusted. Magnus, on the other hand, smiled and nodded because the stuffed spider was kind of adorable. It had big eyes (which creeped Alec out) and it was smiling. “Will Papa give it a kiss too?” asked Max happily and how could Magnus say no? The warlock knelt closer to him and then gave the spider a little kiss on top of his head and Maxie happily cheered. Alec, on the other hand, marched on the other side of the room and decided to approach Jace. He needed to  _ talk!  _ It was going to be a long ass talk!

Jace was smiling, leaning against the wall, but then his smile faded when he glanced on the side and saw his Parabatai standing there and he started shifting back. Oh, he didn’t like the aura he was seeing around Alec, or the feelings he was feeling through their bond. Alec was out to get him and he started nervously laughing because he knew what he did wrong. But still! Maxie loved spiders and he knew that he would love that, so being the loveable uncle that he was, he didn't really think twice about it really. It wasn’t until Max was unwrapping the present that he remembered  _ fuck, Alec was terrified of spiders and maybe this purchase wasn’t the best idea that he had so far.  _ But at the same time, he couldn’t really help himself when he saw the toy in the shop, he just kind of-

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” asked Alec and then glared at Jace, who quickly shook his head, trying to play it off dumb and hoped that Alec would buy that he didn’t know what he was talking about. But Alec wasn’t that stupid and he was stubborn enough to keep bothering Jace for a long time.

“I have no idea-”

“Bullshit,” said Alec quietly because there was Maxie in the room and he didn’t want his son t hear him swearing, but then he took in a deep breath and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “I mean if it wasn’t enough that Simon turned my child against me with all of those Spiderman comics and stuff, you had to go ahead and buy him a literal spider?” asked Alec and didn’t even give Jace the chance to respond back as he wanted to defend himself, but Alec was having none of it and he shuddered when he looked at Magnus, who was now still playing with the stuffed animal and he wrinkled his nose. “You’ve turned my son and my husband against me, just who do you think you are?” asked Alec and glared at Jace, who was now backing away again because Alec was blowing this out of proportions and it was funny, but he didn’t dare to laugh. Alec was scary.

“Look, Alec, it’s just a toy. It’s not that deep,” said Jace, trying to make Alec see that he didn’t mean anything by it, but it Alec’s humble opinion his Parabatai was lying to him and he was going to make an end to this. Jace was going down and it was going to-

“No, no, I know that you wanted to plan this all along, but I’ll get my revenge,” said Alec, grumbling under his breath. Jace flinched and then looked over at Magnus, who was listening to them and he was giggling because Alexander was being so adorable. He was too adorable when it came to spiders because it still amused him that Alec could go up against demons, but a little thing like that was able to make him all flustered and unable to move. But, he understood him, spiders weren’t his favourite creatures and the fact that Maxie took a liking at them wasn’t something that was easy for him to swallow. Still, he was handling it better than Alec over there, who was plotting a revenge - he was going to burn that spider and he then just made a face. It didn’t matter, Max was just going to face the reality and- 

“Alexander, darling, take a breath before you actually set the poor stuffed animal on fire with your eyes,” said Magnus and quickly hurried over to Jace and Alec because it looked like the blonde hunter was in a desperate need of help because Alec was about to jump down his throat at any second now and he didn’t want them to have a moment in front of Maxie, who was still happily giggling as he was playing with his new toy. It was his new friend and in his eyes, he was adorable as well. He even had a name for him! “Alexander it’s okay, just-”

“Jace did this on purpose!” whined Alec and then pouted because he didn’t like that Magnus was siding with Jace, the traitor. Nope, he didn’t like it one bit and he felt quite betrayed if he was being honest. Everyone was against him and he was just half-tempted to leave the left and come back once all of them would finally see the truth. Was he making a much bigger deal out of this than it had to be? Absolutely? Did he regret it? Nope, not really and he just gritted his teeth as he watched Maxie playing with the spider. 

“I did not!”

“Yes you did because you hate me!”

“I don’t hate you!”

“You do too!”

“I literally-”

“Okay, boys, settle down,” said Magnus and then pinched the bridge of of his nose because the way that Alec and Jace were acting was just too childish even for him and he then just stepped in between them and then shook his head. “Alexander, it’s just a toy. Jace didn’t mean anything by it, it’s just a present and it’s not anything against you. Please, do you even realise how silly you sound, darling?”

“I do, yes,” said Alec proudly.

“I… okay then,” said Magnus and then just laughed, wrapped his arms around his husband and placed a kiss upon his cheek. “Chill, Maxie loves the thing. You can’t really be mad at Jace, look at Blueberry!” said Magnus and then smiled. Alec in the end nodded because Max was adorable, sitting on the floor and playing with the stuffed animal. 

“Yeah, they’re adorable,” said Alec in the end and then sighed happily. “I mean if he’s happy, then that’s all that matters,” said Alec and then Magnus nodded, because that was true. 

“Yeah. And again, it’s just a toy. It’s not alive, so it can’t hurt you,” said Magnus and Max perked up when he heard Papa saying that.  _ It was true, it would be so much more fun if the spider was actually alive and they could be friends for real.  _ Papa was such a smart man and Maxie giggled happily and clapped his hands.

“Excited, Maxie?” asked Alec.

“Yes. And-and Papa gave me a good idea!” said Max happily and Alec cocked his head to the side. Excited, the little warlock snapped his fingers and made the  _ stuffed animal come alive  _ and Alec let out a scream that wasn’t human. Magnus flinched and then looked at Alec.

“Oh, dear!”

“Now I and spider can play together!” cheered Max happily and Alec glanced at Magnus.

“You just had to say it!” said Alec and then looked at Jace, who was already running out of the door. “Get your ass back here, I’m gonna kick it so hard that you won’t even be able to sit down for weeks. Come back here!” yelled Alec after Jace as he chased him out of the building. 

Magnus was only cackling -  _ ah, it was going to be another fun Christmas! _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:)
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it ^^


End file.
